With recent advances in the processor technology, single-core processors have evolved into multi-core processors. A multi-core processor may increase execution performance of an application by running tasks on different cores according to the task load.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.